Payback time
by Psyduck Ranger
Summary: Ash finally pays Misty back for her bike. AAML. Also, if Misty DID get her bike back in the show, please disregard that episode.


A/N: Hello again to all my wonderful fans! This is the first idea I ever had for a fic, that I wrote YEARS ago, that I just found. And with some minor modernisation tweaks it's ready, even though it's really short. It is set after Ash would have completed the Battle Frontier.

Disclaimer: Never have done, and almost certainly never will (sigh) own Pokemon.

Ages: Ash: 16

Misty: 17

Daisy: 23

Payback time

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Cerulean city, so Misty had decided to take a day off from her Gym leader responsibility's to go fishing. Until…

"Hey, like, Misty, there's like, someone here to see you…like!". It was one of her older, and (as she was constantly reminded) more attractive sisters, Daisy.

"Ah, but Daisy, I wanted to take the day off!" she complained.

"I, like, never said they were like, here to like, challenge the like, gym!" (A/N: okay, I know I have seriously overreacted on Misty's sisters constantly saying like, so don't flame me for it).

Confused, she headed to the main entrance to see what whoever it was wanted.

"Ash! Pikachu! What are you guys doing here?" she asked, amazed that her friend would come all this way to see her, taking time out of his new training schedule. Last she had heard, he, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max had all been headed for Fuchsia city.

"Oh, we ere just in the neighbourhood, and we thought we'd say Hi!…" was his response.

"No, seriously, what ARE you doing here, and where are the others?" she said finally reacting to the fact they weren't there.

"Well, uh, there all back in Pallet, and, uh-"

"What? What are you guys doing there?"

"Haven't you heard?" he asked, and she shook her head. "I completed the Battle Frontier, and got all their symbols, look, and May came second in the Grand Festival!"

"Oh, wow Ash, that's great, but that still doesn't explain why your here" she said.

"Uh, well, you see, with the last symbol, I was given a HUGE cheque, and uh, I realised I still hadn't paid you or May back for your bikes, so I…" he went outside for a moment, and came back with a brand new bike. "I decided that it was high time I did!" he exclaimed, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, wow, Ash its great, its…" but Ash stopped her there, as she was showing almost no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Wrong colour? We can get it changed, if you want, I've still got the receipt…" but Misty cut through his babbling.

"No its not that(although it was a horrible puke green), its just that I…" she trailed off.

"Just that you what?" he asked confusedly.

"She like, doesn't even care about the bike anymore". Daisy had returned.

"What?" he asked, ever more confusedly, whilst Misty had a pleading look on her face.

"You should like, here her talking in her like, sleep."

"You sleep talk, Mist'? How come I never noticed when we were travelling" he asked, but before she could answer, Daisy butted in again.

"How could you like, not, unless your like, a REALLY heavy like, sleeper. Its all like, "Ash" this, and, like, "I love you" like, that, honestly, I like, need my beauty sleep".

After hearing this Ash was looking at Misty in awe.

"Is this true Misty?" he asked.

"Well, uh, I- can you leave us alone please?" she brutally asked her sister, who was now entirely between the two.

"Ok, like, alright, there's no need to like, bite my head off!". And she walked out.

"Well, Mist'?". Ash was looking into her eyes.

"I-" and she snapped. "Oh, alright already! I like you, no forget that, I love you, Ash, I've loved you for years, and I hate having to be away from you, but since I know you don't feel the same way, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now." And she pointed to the exit, not noticing Ash yelling at her until she was finished.

"Misty. Misty. MISTY!" he yelled.

"Huh, did you say something, Ash?" she asked, and he sweatdropped.

"Yes, I was trying to ask, what if I felt The same way about you?" he asked, with the smallest of smiles on his face.

"Oh, come on Ash, stop-"

"I'm serious Mist'-"

"Stop it!"

They continued arguing for a few more moments until Ash got annoyed and grabbed both of her arms and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

Misty was completely and utterly shocked, but kissed back. When they finally broke it, Ash asked "so what do you say now?" he asked.

"I say "You can stop spying on us now Daisy!"" and they heard her mumbling from the other room, as Misty pulled Ash into another kiss.

A/N: Whoa, that was longer than I thought. Ok, I know, I suck at endings, oh, and I've heard that at some point Misty got repaid in the show, and if that happened, then please disregard that episode for this fic. And what did you expect,I'm a huge pokeshipper!


End file.
